


Of Sunrise and Memories

by DiamondCrystalInk



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Shot, how I imagined the ending of black butler, more like guardian sebaciel, no romantic sebaciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCrystalInk/pseuds/DiamondCrystalInk
Summary: “Checkmate.”-Simply Ciel's last moments with his butler





	Of Sunrise and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This contains no romantic SebaCiel and is more on their parent-and-child/master-servant like relationship with Sebastian as his guardian.

“Checkmate.” 

Ciel has finally found his revenge but at the cost of so much more than expected, in the end he lost everyone dear to him even if he didn't show it. The only one left standing was Sebastian, his black knight.

As promised Ciel did not run when the contract was fulfilled but he willingly went into the canoe to go to the place where he would meet his end. He looked over the edge of the boat at the very front where the hull cut through the crystal obsidian water. In the water he saw memories some bad but surprisingly mostly filled with good, beautiful memories. 

The first memory featured the house staff running around. Finny had lost his hat, Mey-Rin had one of her lenses cracked and Bard seemed to have singed half of his eyebrows off. Then came a foul looking Sebastian running around fixing everything from finding Finny's hat inside a tree to running to town to get Mey-Rin some new glasses while returning and clearing the fire Bard had caused with his new blow torch. The only reason Ciel knew all of this was when his tea had been two minutes late and he had to question Sebastian (and also he saw all the chaos from his window overlooking the garden).

Another was when he got that new camera just to see what Sebastian cared for the most, but that ended horribly with Sebastian laughing at him and saying he was touched. Really rather then getting to know who Sebastian cared for most it ended up being the other way around with him being exposed. Sebastian had taken the picture when Ciel had fallen asleep in his study after a long day of plotting to take a picture of Sebastian. But really from what Ciel could have guessed the most important person to Sebastian that was not of this world would probably some demonic cats he had in hell.

The last memory was the most simple and it had the least amount of people in it. It was a memory of the anniversary night when they had first met. It was simple really the day they met was also the day when the nightmares would be the worst but it would also be the day when Sebastian would break his own rules and serve Ciel some warm milk with honey. Then just like the first time Ciel would tell Sebastian “Stay in the room, just until I fall asleep.” “Yes my lord.” tucking him in.

“Master you should rest the island is still quite a distance.” a knife-like baritone voice cut through his thoughts. Unlike many times in the past when Ciel would have work or some bizarre mission from the queen but now he wouldn't need to worry about that anymore. 

“Ok.”

-

“Young master we have arrived.”

He woke up in Sebastian arms being carried toward a stone bench.

“Will it hurt?” He asked quietly murmured, pulling his body up to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck. 

“I'll make it as painless as I possibly can.”

“No you don't need to do that,” Ciel said quietly “I achieved my revenge this is per-contract.”

For many pride goes before the fall but for Ciel Phantomhive if he falls he's going to make sure to clutch his pride all the way down, Sebastian really did outdid himself for this one.  
Now Sebastian softly placed Ciel on the bench where his masters torturous life would come to an end.

“Sebastian are you still my butler?” his young master inquired.

“Yes my lord.”

“Then you still have to listen to my orders,”

“Yes my lord.”

“Then come here and sit down.”

And surprising Sebastian the order was followed by Ciel continued to lay his head on Sebastian's lap curling up on his side facing Sebastian. 

There he said “Then can we wait for the sun to rise, I want to see the sunrise,” this time it was not an order but a simple request.

“Of course my lord.”

“And wake me up when the sun breaks the dawn.”

“Yes my lord.”

Hence Ciel slept his last night with a demon's finger running through his hair.

-

“Master the sun is rising,” Sebastian stated rousing his young master from his rest.

Slowly Ciel opens his eyes turning to lay on his other side away from Sebastian facing the sunrise

“It's beautiful,” the young lord stated, continuing he said “Sebastian I just want to say thank you”

“For what my lord?" continuing to comb through his hair genuinely confused.

“For staying to true to your promise. That you would never lie to me, that you would obey me unconditionally and finally that you would protect me and never betray me…… thank you for protecting me, guiding me and raising me.” He said with a sad content smile, reminiscing his years with the demon.

For millenniums serving among humans this was the first time Sebastian had ever been thanked for his presence and yet this boy, the embodiment of pride had thanked him, sometimes his little lord really did amaze him.

And as the day awoke colours shifting from dark to warm, Ciel closed his eyes for the last time a tear falling through his closed eyes. The pain seared through his small body and then it was gone.

-

It was the start of the 20th century when he was finally summoned again.

“Tell me demon what is your name?” his new young mistress said shakily still in shock having summoned a demon.

And with a smile that could only hide sadness underneath he answered,

“Sebastian.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also read a headcanon somewhere where demons have a specific 7 deadly sin they are attracted to, hence why in some parts Sebastian mentions Ciel's pride, since the headcanon mentions Sebastian as a demon of pride.


End file.
